Píxel
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Hikari prepara una exposición fotográfica muy importante a la vez que piensa en ese chico que se marchó diez años atrás, y por quien aún siente un amor enfermizo, alimentado por los recuerdos. TAKARI


**PIXEL**

**Por Lara Hernández.**

**Para _Hikari__ Takaishi _en su cumpleaños ^^.__**

****

- "¡Ya estate quieto Daisuke!"

- "¡Pero si sólo moví la nariz! Es que se me paró una pelusa y..."

- "Por favor..."- Hikari se acercó a su amigo y volvió a acomodar la cabeza de su amigo para que tuviera la inclinación que ella deseaba- "No te muevas"

- "¿Quién dijo que ser modelo era fácil?"- dijo Daisuke tratando de no mover ni un sólo músculo del cuello.

- "Creo que fuiste tú Davis"- respondió V-mon, quien también posaba al lado de su camarada.

- "¿Y a tí quién te preguntó V-mon?"- argumentó Daisuke de mal humor.

 - "Muy bien, aquí vamos"- Hikari se colocó detrás de su cámara instalada en un tripie, lo cual hizo que Daisuke inmediatamente adoptara la expresión facial que su amiga le había indicado anteriormente- "Una... dos... y..._¡__TRES!_"

Inmediatamente se escuchó el característico *_click_* de una cámara fotográfica al imprimir una imagen en su interior. Daisuke finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de estirarse para relajar los músculos endurecidos luego de tantas horas de estar posando.

- "¡Estoy agotado!"- exclamó el moreno acercándose a Hikari, quien para entonces ya estaba guardando su equipo en un pequeño bolso negro de plástico.- "¡Esto cansa más que un partido de sóccer!"

- "Me alegro que te des cuenta Dai, de ese modo podrás valorar más la labor de las modelos la próxima vez que Ken y tú se pongan de pervertidos con el catálogo de lencería de tu hermana"- comentó Hikari, haciendo que las mejillas de Motomiya adquirieran inmediatamente el color de las cerezas maduras. Gatomon, V-mon y la joven Yagami no pudieron evitar las risas.

- "¡Te juro que Jun lo dejó en mi recámara!"- dijo rápidamente el chico tratando de justificarse.- "Ken y yo sólo estábamos verificando qué era para devolvérselo a Jun"

- "Pues la cara que tenías cuando Hikari y yo entramos a tu cuarto denotaba otra cosa"- agregó Gatomon mientras se acicalaba un poco se blanco pelaje.

- "No importa Davis"- dijo finalmente la chica colocando su mano en el hombro de Davis- "Sólo estaba bromeando"

Davis miró de reojo a los dos digimon que aún se reían de su expresión avergonzada y les indicó con un gesto que la broma ya había terminado. Mientras V-mon y Gatomon hacían esfuerzos para mantenerse callados, Daisuke alcanzó entonces a Kari, quien ya se dirigía a la salida del parque.

- "¿No necesitas nada más Kari?"

- "No Davis, eso era todo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda"- respondió la joven dedicándole al moreno una de sus más efectivas sonrisas.

- "Lo que sea por una amiga"- dijo el sonrojándose.- "Además de que si te vuelves famosa, podré decirle a todos los periodistas que yo fui uno de tus primeros modelos"

Riéndose, "¡Hasta crees, Dai! Esto es sólo un proyecto de la escuela... aunque el profesor Sakumoto prometió que los mejores trabajos entrarán en el Concurso Nacional de Fotografía Juvenil... sólo espero que elija el mío"

- "¡Lo hará! ¡Ya verás!"- dijo el muchacho efusivamente- "Y no sólo eso, sino que ganarás ese concurso. ¡Tu idea es genial!"

- "Lo que me recuerda..."- dijo Hikari deteniéndose y comenzando a esculcar en su bolso- "Davis... la gente te está mirando. Mejor quítate ese maquillaje..."

Con las mejillas rojo escarlata, Dai recibió el pañuelo que su amiga le ofreció y comenzó a frotarse la frente para borrar las marcas amarillas que su amiga le había pintado horas antes en la frente y los pómulos.

- "¡V-mon! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- exclamó Motomiya indignado ante las risas que los dos digitales habían reanudado.

- "Yo no veo nada malo en tu frente"- respondió el dragon azulado. - "¡Es más, esas marquitas amarillas se ven muy bien Davis!"

- "¡Sí, se ve bien en un Digimon como TÚ!"- agregó Dai- "¡Pero no en los Seres Humanos!"

- "No entiendo Davis... ¿Por qué te las pintaste entonces si se te ven tan mal?"

- "V-mon, Davis me está ayudando en un proyecto artístico"- comenzó a explicar Hikari- "Necesito armar una presentación en computadora con 24 fotografías y decidí usar a todos mis amigos elegidos como modelos para la mitad de ellas. La otra mitad serán fotos de los mismos modelos pero de cuando éramos pequeños"

- "¿Y qué tienen que ver las marcas?"

- "¡Ay V-mon no seas tan bruto!"- exclamó Davis señalándose la camisa azul que portaba encima de sus pantalones negros- "¿Qué no ves el color? ¡Se supone que estoy vestido de manera similar a tí!"

- "Pero yo no estoy vestido, Davis"

- "¡AARRGH!"- Daisuke estaba frustrado porque su Digimon no entendía- "¿Qué acaso no desayunaste V-mon?"

- "Tranquilo Dai"- dijo Hikari colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven- "Así no podrás darte a explicar"

- "Daisuke está vestido de manera que se parezca un poco a tí"- explicó Gatomon serenamente- "Por eso trae la ropa azul y unas marcas amarillas como las tuyas"

- "¡Ahhh! ¡Ya entiendo!"- dijo V-mon contento- "¡Sí te pareces a mí Davis! ¡Y te ves muy bien así!"

- "Ehh... gracias V-mon"- respondió Daisuke apenándose al escuchar a su camarada- "Y perdona por ponerme así contigo..."

- "Luego de 3 horas bajo el sol es normal que estés irritable Davis, lo siento mucho"- comentó Hikari sonrojándose- "Pero gracias a tus fotos podré comenzar la presentación. Sólo necesito tomar las otras fotos en las próximas dos semanas y todo estará listo"

- "¿De quiénes tienes?"

- "Por el momento solamente las tuyas y las de Taichi"- respondió Hikari- "¡Y vaya que mi hermano fue latoso para dejarse fotografiar!"

- "¿Taichi? ¿Latoso?"- dijo Davis sarcásticamente- "¡Eso no lo puedo creer!"

- "¡Mira quién habla!"

- "Ya... ya..."- dijo Davis riéndose- "En fin... supongo entonces que estarás muy ocupada estos días Kari..."

- "Un poco, ¿por qué preguntas?"

- "Bueno, es que Sayuri y yo vamos a salir esta noche al cine y..."

- "... Y quieres que V-mon se quede mientras tanto en nuestra casa, ¿no?. Por supuesto Davis, al fin y al cabo a Gatomon le gusta tener visitas y..."

- "No me refería a eso"- dijo Davis interrumpiéndola- "Lo que pasa es que Sayuri tiene un compañero en la Universidad... yo ya lo conozco y es un chico muy agradable... y bueno... Sayuri y yo pensamos que sería agradable que ustedes dos nos acompañaran al cine para que se conocieran y..."

- "¿Estás proponiéndome una cita a ciegas?"- preguntó la chica levantando una ceja y mirando inquisidoramente a su amigo.

- "Algo así..."- dijo Davis mirando a su amiga esperanzado- "¿Qué te parece? ¿Irás?"

- "Davis..."- dijo Kari bajando la mirada- "Lo lamento mucho pero..."

- "¡Ya sé lo que me vas a decir!"- la interrumpió el moreno enfadado- "¡Qué no estás disponible! ¡Hikari! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

- "Daisuke... no lo entiendes..."

- "¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Llevas años esperándolo! ¿Cuántos son ya? ¿Ocho? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que debes seguir adelante y olvidarlo?"

- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso Davis?! ¡También es tu amigo!"

- "Así es y lo aprecio mucho"- respondió calmándose un poco al ver que Hikari comenzaba a alterarse- "De hecho, me encantaría que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos porque sé que se quieren mucho y todo eso, nadie me lo tiene que contar porque yo mismo lo ví pero... ¡él no está aquí!. Ha hecho su vida muy lejos de aquí y tú también deberías hacerlo"

- "Él también está esperándome..."- argumentó Kari mientras unas gruesas lágrimas producto de la indignación que sentía comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas- "Y no es que no sepa nada de él. Nos escribimos a menudo e incluso a veces conversamos por el Messenger. Daisuke... yo lo amo..."

- "Kari"- Davis tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos- "Tú mereces estar con un chico de carne y hueso, no con un conjunto de letritas en una pantalla... no con una ilusión que te has creado a partir de su recuerdo"

- "Lo que siento no son simples letritas Davis... él ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas aunque no estemos juntos físicamente. Y va a volver, ya lo verás..."

- "Ojalá sea así Kari... "- murmuró Motomiya resignado- "Porque lo cierto es que las cosas indican que eso jamás pasará..."

____________________________________________________

El monitor de Hikari muestra una hermosa fotografía: Un joven de mirada oscura está parado en el medio de un prado, iluminado por los rayos del sol. Tiene los brazos detrás de la nuca y sonríe de manera alegre y abierta a la cámara, su expresión siendo aún más festiva al ser iluminada por la cálida luz del medio día. El joven tiene la piel tostada por las muchas horas que pasa en un campo similar al de la foto, ya sea jugando o entrenando, lo cual también se refleja en la constitución robusta de su cuerpo. Viste unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul ultramarino y tiene el cabello castaño rojizo peinado en picos. Unas marcas amarillas con la forma de una "V" decoran su frente y mejillas, de la misma manera que las del pequeño Digimon que sonríe con la misma expresión pícara que su compañero. 

- "Muy buena foto Hikari"- la voz de su hermano mayor distrajo momentáneamente a la chica de su labor. Hikari se giró en su silla para toparse con la mirada castaña de Taichi.

- "Gracias hermano"- dice sonriendo- "Me costó un par de horas para que tanto la luz como la postura de Daisuke fueran las adecuadas, pero valió la pena"

- "¿Y ya tienes la mía?"

- "Claro... hoy revelé los rollos y ya las anexé a mi presentación"- responde la chica haciendo unos cuantos clicks con el mouse para retroceder un par de pantallas en su presentación. Primero se topa con la fotografía de un Daisuke de 12 años jugando sóccer con V-mon y finalmente con la foto que le interesaba revisar.

- "¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que tu vieja cámara digital podía hacer eso!"- exclamó el joven mientras observaba su imagen en el monitor, que lo mostraba en el balcón de su casa, con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer y la inconfundible "Rueda de la Fortuna" de Odaiba a sus espaldas. Toda la fotografía estaba impregnada de tonalidades anaranjadas, desde la luz del sol al ocultarse, pasando por la brillante camisa que el chico portaba y hasta la marca anaranjada con la forma de un sol que Taichi lucía en la mejilla. Completando el atuendo se encontraban unos pantalones marrones y zapatos del mismo tono que su cabello, el cual a pesar de ser muy corto había logrado peinar en un estilo similar al de su infancia. El tierno Agumon posaba junto al muchacho sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando su afilada dentadura- "¡Hasta parece profesional!"

- "¿Qué quiere decir eso Taichi?"- dijo Hikari fingiendo indignación.

- "Ya Kari..."- murmuró el chico apenado- "No quise decir que no fueras profesional... es que la foto parece de revista y..."

- "Yo sé lo que quisiste decir, sólo estaba molestando"- dijo Kari riéndose ante la mirada enojada de su hermano- "¡No te pongas así! Sólo estoy entrenándote en relaciones públicas"

- "No necesito más entrenamiento que el que me están imponiendo en la oficina..."- renegó el mayor Yagami mientras se sentaba en la parte inferior de la litera que compartían y se aflojaba la corbata.- "No creí que trabajar en una embajada fuera tan estresante..."

Taichi había terminado la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales un año antes y a sus 24 años se encontraba en su primer empleo en la Embajada de Polonia en Japón. Entre las clases intensivas de polaco y las largas horas de trabajo estresante la salud mental de Taichi estaba menguando. Y eso que no estamos contando con el corte de cabello al que el chico tuvo que someterse en su primer día y que lo dejó deprimido durante un par de semanas.

- "Bueno, si algún día piensas trabajar en las Naciones Unidas tendrás que acostumbrarte"- comentó Hikari retrocediendo una pantalla más en su presentación. El mayor abrió entonces el clóset y sacó unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul  para luego encerrarse en el baño. La joven escuchó entonces la llave del lavabo al abrirse y las ruidosas maniobras que su hermano realizaba al lavarse la cara y los dientes.

"¿Sólo tienes esas dos fotografías?"- la voz de Taichi era amortiguada por la puerta.

- "Sí... pero ya hablé con Koushiro, mañana en la tarde le sacaré las suyas. Y en la noche iré a visitar a Mimí"

- "Ah sí... algo así me comentó Kou, cuando hablamos esta mañana. Dice que sólo tiene una camisa roja..."

- "De preferencia debería ser color vino como Tentomon... ¿tú no tienes una similar?"

- "Creo que sí"- respondió Taichi mientras salía del baño con una muda de ropa limpia puesta.- "Deja reviso en mi casa y si tengo una te la traigo mañana"

Taichi y Jyou compartían un departamento a pocas cuadras de donde vivía Hikari. Desde que terminó la licenciatura, Taichi decidió vivir de manera independiente, por lo que con la ayuda de Jyou pagaba el alquiler de su nueva vivienda. Claro que eso no significaba que ambos no visitaran con frecuencia a sus antiguos hogares, en especial en el caso de Yagami, quien aún no terminaba de sacar sus cosas de la casa a pesar de que ya llevaba 3 meses viviendo fuera.

- "Gracias hermano"- dijo Hikari señalando el monitor- "¿Qué te parece la foto que elegí para presentarte?"

- "La verdad... pudiste elegir una fotografía en la que no me estuviera sangrando la nariz, ¿no lo crees?"- comentó Taichi entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba la fotografía que su hermana había elegido para representarlo en el pasado: Tenía 13 años y estaba tan mugroso de la cabeza a los pies de modo que no se podía distinguir el color del uniforme de sóccer que traía puesto. La nariz le estaba sangrando debido a un balonazo que había recibido minutos antes pero aún así hacía la señal de la victoria con la mano derecha debido a que acababa de anotar el gol que les había dado el triunfo en ese partido.

- "Vaya... y yo que elegí esta porque creí que te representaba a la perfección"

- "Hikari..."

- "¡Está bien! ¡Usaré otra!"- dijo la chica cerrando la presentación y abriendo las carpetas donde almacenaba las fotografías que había tomado durante años, precisamente desde el día en que su abuela le había regalado su primera cámara digital.- "¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No me piensas ayudar a elegir?"

- "Confío en tí Kari"- respondió Tai con una sonrisa chusca- "Así que mejor me voy a visitar a Matt. El muy idiota ya casi no tiene días libres y tenemos que aprovechar los pocos que tiene"- Matt estudiaba música contemporánea en un Conservatorio a las afueras de Tokio, por lo que permanecía internado en él gran parte de la semana- "Regreso más tarde."

Y segundos después, se escuchó el sonido que producía la puerta del pequeño apartamento al cerrarse. 

Hikari se encontró entonces sola, ya que sus padres se encontraban trabajando. Incluso su madre, ya que desde que sus hijos habían comenzado a estudiar en la Universidad las cuentas habían aumentado a pesar de que estaban en escuelas públicas, por lo que la Señora Yagami trabajaba medio día para ayudar con ellas. Taichi cooperaba con una parte de sus ingresos, aunque ya no vivía con ellos y Hikari hacía lo mismo con su sueldo de vendedora en la Tienda Departamental donde trabajaba los fines de Semana. 

A diferencia del desordenado Taichi, cuyas ropas de trabajo cubrían el suelo de la recámara en ese momento, Hikari era extremadamente ordenada y eso se reflejaba incluso en su computadora. Todas las fotografías que tenía almacenadas en ella estaban ordenadas por fecha y por tema. Tenía carpetas de Navidad, vacaciones y Año Nuevo, así como colecciones especiales de cada uno de sus amigos. 

La joven pasó un par de horas revisando las imágenes de la carpeta "Taichi" hasta que encontró una que le satisfizo, en la cual aparecía su hermano de 14 años con Agumon a las afueras de la escuela. Fue un par de semanas después de la derrota de Malomyotismon, por lo que aún era invierno y eso hacía que su hermano aún portara su graciosa gabardina azul marino con huellitas amarillas y una banda en la cabeza para proteger sus orejas del frío. Lo que más le gustaba a Hikari de esa foto era la expresión pícara que mostraban los ojos de su hermano junto con lo sonrojado de sus mejillas por el frío.

- "Eres un latoso... pero también llegas a ser tan tierno..."- murmuró Hikari seleccionando la fotografía con el mouse y agregándola a su presentación.- "Sora es muy afortunada"

En cuestión de minutos su labor ya había terminado, por lo que Hikari se encontró con mucho tiempo libre en las manos y nadie con quién compartirlo. Ni siquiera estaba Gatomon, ya que había ido con Agumon a dar una vuelta por el parque, hábito que habían adquirido desde hacía 10 años, cuando los Digimon finalmente se integraron a la vida cotidiana en la Tierra.

- "Supongo que estarán pasando algo bueno en la televisión"- decidió la joven mientras cerraba su Editor de Imágenes para luego hacer lo mismo con la carpeta "Taichi". Estaba a punto de tomar el mouse para cerrar por completo la carpeta de fotografías cuando su mirada rojiza se topó con la carpeta que estaba colocada justo a la derecha de la de su hermano, obedeciendo el orden alfabético de los nombres. 

- "No importa lo que diga Daisuke, mi hermano y los demás..."- dijo ella con determinación mientras abría la carpeta- "Yo sé que volverás ¿verdad?"

Hikari se topó entonces con la fotografía de un chico rubio de aproximadamente 13 años de edad, con el cabello todo revuelto y la mirada azul y nostálgica. Vestía una gruesa chamarra verde encima de una camiseta blanca, y tenía su brazo derecho acomodado encima de los hombros de una chica de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño y liso cubierto por un ridículo sombrero blanco. Portaba una gabardina blanca y una bufanda rosa. A pesar de que ambos sonreían ampliamente ante la cámara, tanto sus miradas como lo rosado de sus mejillas y narices indicaban que habían estado llorando momentos antes de sacarse la foto. 

La imagen hizo que la mente de Yagami se remontara a lo sucedido 8 años antes...

______________________________

Cada vez que yo me voy, llevo a un lado de mi piel   
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez   
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón   
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte.

________________________________________________

-_ "Perdona la tardanza TK, pero ya conoces a mi hermano. Tuve que contestar una larga serie de preguntas antes de poder salir"- argumentó Hikari en cuanto lo alcanzó en el parque. Era mediados de febrero y por ello el clima aún era bastante frío. Aunque ya no nevaba a menudo, todavía se podían observar los campos cubiertos por una fina capa de hielo, la cual los hacía brillar como el cristal._

_- "No te preocupes Kari, tengo poco tiempo aquí"- Hikari miró a su amigo y de nuevo se sintió afligida. Era muy doloroso el saber que en cuestión de horas él se marcharía al otro lado del mundo, pero era aún más triste ver cómo sus ojos brillaban constantemente por las lágrimas que su alma deseaba derramar, pero que la conciencia detenía debido a que "ya estaba mayor para llorar frente a los demás". Ella sabía que él había estado llorando a solas, lo notaba en lo rosado de su nariz y sus mejillas, que él adjudicaba al frío pero que ella por supuesto no lo creía. _

_- "¿Qué tienes? Has estado llorando..."_

_- "¡Claro que no he llorado!, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?"- pero la mirada severa de Hikari hizo que Takeru se olvidara momentáneamente de la fachada de "chico fuerte" que usaba para defenderse de sus propias emociones- "La verdad es que estuve peleando con mi madre..."_

_- "Ay Takeru..."_

_- "Lo mismo de los últimos días, ya sabes. Me prohibió que sacara el tema de nuevo. No hay nada más que hacer..."- el chico bajó la  mirada para que su amiga no percibiera su tristeza._

_- "No te pongas así... después de todo va a ser poco tiempo, ¿verdad?."_

_- "No lo sé..."- TK se mordió el labio para no llorar. Hikari no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con fuerza, cosa que ella jamás se había atrevido a hacer. Él pareció no inmutarse, ya que respondió al gesto de la chica con la misma fuerza, llorando todo lo que no podía llorar frente a su familia y amigos._

_- "Vamos, suéltalo. No te preocupes por nada..."- susurró la joven mientras sentía como sus propias lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos._

_- "¡Pero es que no debo llorar! Debo hacerme a la idea de me voy en 12 horas y que ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo..."_

_- "Lo sé..."- respondió Kari con un nudo en la garganta. - "No quiero que te vayas..."_

_- "Te voy a extrañar mucho"- dijo él serenamente, aún llorando pero tratando de calmarse- "Eso es a lo que temo..."_

_- "¿Qué cosa?"_

_- "Temo no volver a verte... a que perdamos contacto... a que dejemos de ser amigos..."- susurró el muchacho con tristeza._

_- "Eso no va a pasar TK"- afirmó su amiga sonriendo con dificultad- "Ambos tenemos una computadora, ¿no?. Podemos escribirnos a diario e incluso entrar a los chat. Le pediré a Yolei que me explique bien como funcionan, ya verás"_

_- "Pero no será lo mismo... yo ya no podré verte..."- dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo. _

_Y entonces surgió la idea. Siguiendo un impulso, Hikari inmediatamente se abrió el grueso abrigo para quitarse la cámara digital que colgaba de su cuello desde hacía muchos años. Sin pensarlo, la colocó sobre las manos enguantadas de su mejor amigo._

_- "¿Qué haces?"- preguntó sorprendido._

_- "Tómala"- dijo la chica sonriendo- "Sé que no es lo mismo... pero así por lo menos podremos vernos de vez en cuando..."_

_- "Kari, yo no puedo tomar esto"- Takeru trató de devolver la cámara pero  ella se cruzó de brazos.- "Sé lo mucho que aprecias a tu cámara y no puedo quitártela"_

_- "Pues no me la estás quitando. Yo te la estoy regalando"- respondió segura de su acción- "De este modo podré verte y saber qué ha sido de tí"_

_- "Ay Kari... no sé qué decir..."- dijo sonrojándose_

_- "Nada, sólo prométeme que te tomarás muchas fotos con ella para enviármelas por correo, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_- "Lo prometo"- él sonreía ahora- "¿Pero qué hay de tí? Sin tu cámara... ¿Cómo podré verte?"_

_- "¡No te preocupes por eso!"- dijo ella haciendo una vaga señal con la mano- "Yo ya veré cómo"_

_- "Gracias Kari"- fue entonces que él se quitó su viejo sombrero blanco- "No es tan valioso como tu cámara, pero ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo... tómalo por favor..."_

_- "Gracias..."- contestó Kari tomando la prenda entre sus manos. Sin saber qué más hacer, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, que fue colocárselo en la cabeza- "¿Qué tal me veo?"_

_No hubo respuesta, sólo el característico "_click_" de una cámara._

______________________________________

Unas horas después, Takeru había tomado ese avión que lo transportó al otro lado del mundo, específicamente al Canadá. La madre del chico había recibido una excelente oferta laboral a cambio de que viajara por un par de años a ese país para recibir un entrenamiento en periodismo. Sólo serían uno o dos años allá para luego volver al Japón y tener una vida mejor que la que tenían al marcharse. Al menos eso era lo que la Srita. Takaishi le había prometido a su hijo menor cuando este le solicitó en varias ocasiones quedarse con su padre y su hermano, sin obtener los resultados esperados y sí varias reprimendas. 

Sin embargo, los dos años que ella había calculado en un principio pronto de transformaron en cuatro, y antes de que Hikari se hubiera dado cuenta ya habían pasado ocho años desde aquella tarde de despedida en el parque. La chica conocía las muchas razones que existían detrás de la prolongada ausencia de Takeru, siendo la principal el que su madre conociera a un periodista canadiense durante el curso, con quien se casó un año después. Luego de 10 años de ser conocido como un Takaishi, Takeru se transformó en un Newstrom al formarse la nueva familia, la cual se había ampliado seis años atrás con el nacimiento de Satsu, la media hermana de Takeru y Yamato. 

Y hablando del músico, Yamato visitaba frecuentemente a su hermano y familia en Canadá, por lo que a pesar de la distancia los hermanos no habían perdido completamente el contacto. Cada verano, Hikari enviaba un regalo de cumpleaños a su amigo con Yamato, y éste le traía a su regreso un presente por el mismo motivo. 

Además de ese gesto, los dos amigos habían permanecido en contacto todos esos años principalmente por correo electrónico, ya que la diferencia de horarios entre sus respectivos países era demasiado grande para poder chatear, aunque de todos modos lo hacían una o dos veces al mes. No había semana en que Hikari no recibiera una larga carta de su amigo contándole acerca de sus estudios de veterinaria en Toronto y del mismo modo, ella le contaba semana a semana acerca de sus avances en sus estudios de Arte y sobre todos sus amigos. 

Luego de cuatro años escribiéndose, una tarde, Hikari recibió un correo muy distinto a todos los que le habían llegado a través de los años. En él no habían noticias acerca de la preparatoria a la que asistía su amigo, los primeros pasos de Satsu o el estrés que sentía su padrastro por los artículos que debía entregar día a día en el periódico donde trabajaba. El contenido de ese correo era más que nada una un recuento de los muchos aspectos que hacían a la chica Yagami especial a los ojos de Takeru, desde los años de infancia hasta los correos que ella la había escrito los últimos meses y que hacían menos difícil su estancia en un país extranjero. La últimas líneas del escrito hacían referencia a las fotografías que Hikari le enviaba mes a mes como parte de la promesa que se habían hecho aquella tarde...

____________________________

Y en la distancia te puedo ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

_________________________________

**_  
_**Y fue en ese momento que Hikari se enamoró de él. 

Hikari no mencionó el contenido de ese correo la siguiente vez que charlaron por MSN esperando que él mismo diera el primer paso, pero no fue así. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos había mencionado aquel e-mail en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde entonces, quedando prácticamente en el olvido.

Aún así, los sentimientos que despertaron en HIkari aquella tarde permanecieron intactos. Desde entonces, esperaba impacientemente la llegada de cada semana para leer las palabras que él le escribía. Cada vez que leía su nombre entre los diversos remitentes que llegaban a su bandeja de entrada, sentía como el corazón daba un ligero vuelco y como un millar de mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago. En las noches, soñaba con el momento en el que estarían juntos y se darían su primer beso para nunca más separarse. Y con frecuencia contemplaba las fotos que Takeru le enviaba puntualmente cada mes y que lo mostraban cada vez más guapo para los ojos de la chica. 

Sin embargo, todo el amor que Hikari sentía estaba alimentado solamente de sueños y palabras, ya que él no estaba con ella. Estaba del otro lado del mundo viviendo su vida al igual que ella. Tenían amigos diferentes y ahora hasta costumbres opuestas. Y era por ello que los amigos y familia de Hikari se preocupaban por ella, porque estaban seguros de que era sólo una ilusión, que no era un amor real, sino uno compuesto de _píxeles_ y nada más. 

_______________________________________

A través de la lente de la cámara, podemos observar la imagen de un joven sentado encima de su escritorio, con la ventana mostrando su tranquilo barrio a sus espaldas. El muchacho porta una camisa color vino, un poco grande para él, por lo que la arregla sencillamente al remangarse. Sobre su regazo, cubierto por unos pantalones de mezclilla, reposa una computadora portátil amarilla un poco antigua para el año 2012, cuyo monitor muestra la imagen de un enorme Digimon con forma de escarabajo y de color azul. Las manos del joven reposan sobre el escritorio y a su lado se encuentra Tentomon, cuya expresión es tan indescifrable como siempre. La mirada negra del chico mira de lado a su camarada y su sonrisa es tan serena como siempre. Completando la imagen se puede notar el cabello bien peinado del chico, rojo como el ladrillo y una marca morada en su mejilla derecha, la cual tiene la forma de dos círculos unidos por una barra.

- "Listo"- murmuró Hikari mientras se incorporaba luego de tomar la fotografía. Tentomon saltó del escritorio y aterrizó en la cama de su camarada, quien tomó un pañuelo desechable de su librero y comenzó a frotarse la mejilla.

- "¿Te puedo ayudar en otra cosa Kari?"- preguntó con amabilidad Koushiro. 

- "Esto era todo Izzy, muchas gracias"- respondió la chica terminando de guardar el material- "Aunque sí te agradecería que por favor revisaras mi presentación cuando la termine para ver si no tiene errores de edición... es que aún no manejo bien la nueva versión del Editor y..."

- "Con mucho gusto Hikari"- comentó el chico mientras apagaba su vieja computadora- "Es un honor ayudarte, en especial si se trata de un proyecto tan interesante como este"

Hikari sonrió como respuesta y procedió a abrir la puerta de la recámara de su amigo.

- "Tengo que irme ahora Kou... Mimí me está esperando en su casa para tomarle la foto, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías"

- "Claro"- respondió el otro sonrojándose- "Me tuvo toda la tarde ayudándola a elegir la ropa que usaría para la foto"

- "Esa Mimí"- dijo Hikari entre risas- "En ese caso mejor será mejor que me apresure"

- "Sí, eso sería lo mejor, ¿verdad?"- agregó Koushiro abriendo la puerta de su hogar- "Entonces, cuanto tengas lista la presentación envíamela por correo para que te la revise, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Claro que sí. Gracias de nuevo Koushiro. ¡Vámonos Gatomon!"- susurró la chica a su camarada mientras se calzaba. La felina no tardó en salir del departamento detrás de su amiga. 

- "Hasta luego Kari"- se despidió el chico antes de cerrar la puerta para irse a reanudar sus estudios de Cinemática. Hikari sabía que el muchacho estaba en los últimos exámenes antes de dedicarse a su tesis de Licenciatura en Ingeniería Biomédica.

_________________________________________

Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

_______________________________

- "¿Así está bien?"

- "Perfecto Mimí, no te muevas"- indicó Hikari mientras ajustaba la lente de su cámara de modo que enfocara bien a la joven que se encontraba parada en una de las avenidas principales de la Ciudad, con la enorme Torre de Tokio a sus espaldas iluminada por las brillantes luces nocturnas.  La chica tenía el cabello largo, ligeramente rizado y de color castaño, a excepción de algunos mechones rosados que enmarcaban su rostro maquillado en tonalidades brillantes, rematando con una marca verde en forma de lágrima ubicada en su pómulo izquierdo. Vestía un conjunto de top y falda verdes y sandalias blancas. Palmon estaba parada frente a la chica con una sonrisa serena que hacían contraste con la expresión de alegría tan abierta de la humana.- "¡Listo!"

Mimí fue inmediatamente a apagar el tripié con la luz auxiliar que estaba empleando Hikari para la toma nocturna - "¡Vaya que esto deslumbra!"

- "Pues casi no se notó Mimí"- respondió Hikari - "Eres muy buena modelo"

- "Gracias Kari"- dijo la chica - "Aunque dudo que realmente hubiera podido dedicarme a esto... demasiado estrés"

- "¡Ni que lo digas!"

- "Bueno Kari, en vista de que ya terminamos, será mejor que regrese a casa... aún hay mucho que estudiar"- comentó Mimí. Ella, al igual que Koushiro, estaba terminando la carrera de Pedagogía.

- "Así es..."- dijo Yagami cerrando firmemente su bolso- "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mimí"

- "Es un placer Kari. Sólo espero ver esa presentación cuando esté terminada"

- "Claro que sí"- dijo la menor tomando su camino- "Nos vemos después Mimí, buenas noches"

- "Buenas Noches Kari" 

Yagami se dirigió a su casa acompañada de Gatomon. Era una noche tranquila de Noviembre, por lo que el Invierno se acercaba y comenzaba a enfriar las noches en Odaiba. El cielo curiosamente permitía por ese momento que la gente observara sus múltiples estrellas, las cuales por lo general eran difíciles de admirar por las luces de la ciudad y la contaminación. Hikari aprovechó las especiales condiciones para contemplar el cielo mientras caminaba por su querido barrio.

- "¿En qué piensas Kari?"- preguntó Gatomon después de un rato.

- "En nada en particular"- respondió la chica aún mirando el cielo.

- "Últimamente has estado muy distante conmigo..."

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Algo tienes, algo que no puedo descifrar,,, y eso no me gusta"

- "No te preocupes Gatomon... es sólo que he tenido algunos problemas con Daisuke y Miyako... insisten en presentarme otros chicos y no respetan el que yo quiera a otro..."

- "Sabes que su intención no es hacerte enojar, ¿verdad Kari?"- dijo Gatomon deteniendo su paso junto a una banca, invitando a su amiga a que se sentara junto a ella.

- "Lo sé Gatomon..."

- "Sólo quieren evitar que sufras"

- "¡Pero si no estoy sufriendo!"- exclamó Hikari con impaciencia- "¡Rayos! Ellos más que nadie deberían entender que lo que siento por Takeru no es cualquier cosa... no se trata de un chico cualquiera que haya conocido en la red"

- "Mira Kari..."- dijo Gatomon serenamente, como si quisiera explicar algo- "Por mis orígenes sé que las relaciones virtuales pueden llegar a ser tan reales como las que se tienen con el vecino, pero creo que Daisuke y Miyako tienen razón... esto ya lleva mucho tiempo y las cosas no parecen que vayan a cambiar. Nos preocupa que pases todos estos años esperando en vano"

- "Pero si no es en vano, Gatomon"- respondió Kari acariciando las orejas de su amiga- "Lo quiero mucho y sé que regresará. Hablaremos sobre esa carta y pondremos en orden nuestros sentimientos... ya verás como todo sale bien..."

- "Pero Kari... si Takeru jamás ha dado a entender claramente lo que siente por tí... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que lo que sientes es recíproco?"

- "No estoy 100% segura de ello Gatomon, pero... algo en mi interior me dice todos estos años de espera no son en vano"- respondió la chica sonriéndole - "Simplemente lo sé..."

- "Pero... ¿Es que no te duele estar así? ¡Te estás perdiendo de muchas cosas!"- preguntó la felina acomodándose en el regazo de su amiga.

- "Claro que duele, Gatomon"- susurró la joven con melancolía mientras observaba el cielo nocturno- "Y por ello, más de una vez me he sentido desesperada por no tenerlo a mi lado... pero es en esos momentos cuando me siento a escribirle o contemplo sus fotos para sentirlo un poco más cerca. Aunque no alivia mi tristeza del todo, por lo menos es una ayuda..."

- "Tal vez es esa tristeza lo que tus amigos quieren evitarte, Kari"- comentó Gatomon.

- "Es probable... y por eso entiendo su actitud aunque no lo parezca. Sólo espero que ellos algún día logren entender la mía..."

__________________________________________

Cada vez que te busco te vas   
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás   
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás   
______________________________________________________

- "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Kari"- comentó Sora mientras tomaba de nuevo el aplicador con la mano derecha y con la izquierda un mechón del cabello chocolate de su "cuñada".

- "No te preocupes Sora, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra"- respondió la menor sin mover la cabeza para que su amiga pudiera aplicar el tinte de la mejor manera- "Y es temporal... de acuerdo con esta caja, el tinte desaparecerá en un par de días"

- "Más vale que sea así... es cierto que algunos artistas son excéntricos, pero de ahí a andar por la calle con el cabello morado intenso es otra cosa"

- "Vamos Sora, si son sólo unas mechas"- dijo la chica entre risas- "Y se verán muy bien para cuando tome mi fotografía"

- "¿Es la única que te falta, verdad?"

- "No, también me falta la de Takeru... pero por obvias razones no puedo tomarla"

- "¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?"

- "Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, hace unos días le hablé por teléfono para pedirle que se tome una foto con Patamon en el sitio que el quiera y me la mande lo antes posible"- dijo Kari mientras recortaba un trozo de papel aluminio y se lo pasaba a su amiga. 

- "¿Hablaste con él?"

- "No, con su padrastro. Pero me prometió que le daría el recado lo antes posible... espero que así haya sido porque ya van varios días que no he recibido respuesta alguna"

- "Es final de semestre, debe estar tan ocupado como ustedes... sólo hay que ver a la pobre de Yolei"- comentó Sora- "Estoy segura que todo el pelo que se le ha estado cayendo es producto de los nervios".

- "Menos mal que aún la pesqué con pelo entonces"- dijo Kari sonriendo- "O habría salido en su foto completamente calva"

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas y Kari había logrado tomar todas las fotografías de sus camaradas "elegidos" en distintas partes de la ciudad. La recámara de la fotógrafa estaba en esos momentos plagada de impresiones distintas de las fotos, pegadas a la pared con cinta adhesiva. Cerca del clóset se podía ver la foto de Jyou junto al río con Gomamon, vistiendo de blanco y con las mismas curiosas marcas rojas que el digimon en el rostro y su emblema pintado en el brazo. Más allá se podía ver a Matt sentado a las afueras del conservatorio, vistiendo de azul y maquillado de manera similar al tímido Gabumon. Como la fotografía se había tomado de noche, todo lo que rodeaba al músico había cobrado tonalidades azuladas que armonizaban con el emblema que tenía pintado en el cuello. 

- "¡Listo!"- dijo Sora limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Contempló serenamente a la menor Yagami, cuyo cabello parecía del espacio exterior con todos esos brillos del aluminio distribuidos por el cráneo.- "Sólo hay que esperar unos quince minutos y cruzar los dedos para que no se te caiga todo el pelo"

- "Eres peor que mi mamá, ¿lo sabes?"- dijo Kari pasándose la mano por lo que aún era visible de su cabello corto y castaño- "No me va a pasar lo mismo que a Davis, ¿de acuerdo?. El hecho de que cuando él intentó cambiar de look haya acabado en el hospital no significa que algo malo me pasará"

- "Yo no me refería a Davis"- dijo Sora- "Sino a Yolei... ¿recuerdas cuando quiso ser rubia?"

- "¡Ja! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pobrecita... menos mal que recuperó su tono original"- dijo Kari señalando a sus espaldas la foto donde aparecía Yolei con su característico tono lila de cabello afuera de la estación de metro junto con Hawkmon. La chica portaba un corto vestido rojo y tenía la cara maquillada como un apache, efecto que era aún más acentuado con la banda que portaba encima del flequillo y la pluma blanca que sobresalía de ella. 

- "Ustedes y sus dramas con los tintes... incluso a Mimí le han salido mal... yo por eso no me he atrevido a usarlos"- comentó Sora mirando de reojo a la fotografía que estaba al lado de la de Yolei, donde aparecía la propia Takenouchi sentada en el mostrador de la tienda de su madre con Biyomon. Toda la foto tenía efectos rosados, tanto por las flores que aparecían en la foto como por la vestimenta de Sora y el plumaje de Biyomon. El emblema del amor estaba pintado en le mejilla izquierda de la chica, quien completaba la imagen con el cabello recogido y decorado con dos de las plumas de su camarada digital (se le habían caído y Sora las tenía guardadas... nunca se atrevería a arrancárselas).

- "A mi no me va a pasar nada"- dijo Kari sonriendo- "¿Cuánto falta?"

- "Unos 10 minutos... ¿pero qué es lo que le pasó a Daisuke? ¿por qué acabó en el hospital?"

- "Una infección de oídos, ¿recuerdas?"- dijo Kari bajando la mirada- "En parte fue mi culpa. No esterilicé bien la aguja con la que le perforamos la oreja..."

- "¡Ah ya recuerdo! Cuando a Daisuke le dio por usar un arete... ¿pero de dónde sacó esa estúpida idea?"

- "De Takeru..."

- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó Sora sorprendida.

- "Es que cuando su madre se iba a casar... TK pasó por una etapa de... rebeldía por así decirlo"

- "Eso es algo que no puedo imaginar"- dijo Sora riéndose- "De Matt sí, de TK no"

- "¿Qué nunca te mostré la foto?"- dijo Kari abriendo un cajón y revolviendo su contenido hasta encontrar un papel doblado, mismo que le dio a Sora- "Mira..."

- "¡Vaya! ¿Ese es Takeru?"- dijo Sora examinando la imagen- "Pero... esto no le duró mucho, ¿verdad? Porque Matt me ha enseñado las fotos de la boda y TK no estaba así..."

- "Su madre lo obligó a cortarse el pelo y quitarse el arete dos días antes de la boda"- dijo Kari entre risas- "Y ya después no le apeteció volver a la "rebeldía" como él le llamaba"

- "¿Y qué tiene que ver Daisuke con esto?"

- "Simple, le mostré la foto y Davis pensó que sería interesante ponerse un arete y nos pidió a Yolei y a mí que le ayudáramos. Pobre... los gritos que dio cuando Yolei lo atravesó con la aguja"

- "Vaya que ustedes estaban locos..."- comentó Sora- "Cuando yo tenía su edad no era así..."

- "Y ya desde entonces hablabas como anciana"- dijo Kari guiñándole un ojo y esquivando un cojín que le arrojó la pelirroja- "Si te sirve de consuelo, Cody y Ken han sido conservadores como tú"

Yagami se dirigió a su computadora y la encendió, pasando frente a dos fotografías que tenía pegadas en su corcho con tachuelas.  En una de ellas aparecía un chico de 19 años aproximadamente, sentado sobre el brillante piso de madera de la bodega donde practica artes  marciales. Viste una camisa amarilla y tiene unas curiosas marcas rojas rodeando sus brillantes ojos verdes, siguiendo el estilo del Armadillomon que dormita sobre su regazo. A sus espaldas se puede ver el cielo matutino de Odaiba, con tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas, del mismo color que el arma que trae Cody en la espalda. 

- "¿Qué haces Kari?"

- "Quiero ver si Takeru ya me mandó un correo... hace mucho que no sé de él"- Sora pudo incluso percibir un breve suspiro en el tono de voz de Hikari. 

- "Sigues con esa idea, ¿verdad Hika?"

- "No me digas que ahora tú vas a comenzar a sermonearme..."

- "No lo haré si no lo deseas Kari..."- respondió Sora- "Respeto que te sientas así... pero la verdad..."

No había mucho sentido en hablar del tema con Hikari. Eso era algo que Sora había comprendido hacía un par de años, por lo que había optado porque ella se diera cuenta de las cosas por sí misma. Hikari estaba enamorada de un recuerdo, de una serie de correos electrónicos y aún afirmaba que el chico que vivía en el Canadá sentía lo mismo por ella y que volvería al Japón por ella, para llevársela lejos y así nunca más separarse. 

A Taichi le preocupaban esas ideas obsesivas de su hermana y varias veces le había comentado a Sora su aflicción, pero ella lo calmaba diciéndole que Hikari sólo vivía aún en un sueño, y que tarde o temprano, de un modo u otro despertaría y vería las cosas como realmente eran. Al menos eso es lo que la pelirroja creía, ya que dentro de todo, Hikari era una chica normal.

Sora observó la fotografía que estaba justo al lado de la de Cody, que mostraba a Ken Ichijouji sentado frente a una fuente en la noche. La luz que emanaba el monumento acuático contrastaba con el negro cielo,  del mismo modo que las oscuras ropas invernales (en tonos de verde y negro) hacían contraste con la pálida tez de Ken, cuya frente mostraba un símbolo morado parecido a una rosa, al igual que el Wormmon que tenía entre sus manos. Entre tantos contrastes, lo que más destacaba era la bondadosa y brillante mirada azul del joven.

- "¡Me escribió!"- exclamó emocionada la chica mientras abría el mensaje. Las palabras salían de su boca a toda velocidad como si fueran impulsadas por un cañón y denotando una alta exitación- "¿Será su foto? ¿Lo has visto últimamente Sora? ¡Está guapísimo! Y espera a que regrese porque..."

Sora se preocupó cuando escuchó como los gritos emocionados de Kari se transformaron súbitamente en expresiones de dolor.

- "¿Kari?"

- "Él no va a volver..."- susurró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. A Sora le preocuparon los abruptos cambios en el humor de Kari, por lo que la tomó los hombros para calmarla. - "Esto no puede ser verdad... yo lo amo... él debía volver..."

- "¿Qué ocurre Kari? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué dices que no volverá?"- preguntó Sora tratando de observar el monitor sin lograrlo.

- "¿Él no me ama, verdad?"

- "Kari..."

- "¡Él no me quiere! ¡Todo fueron simples sueños míos!". gritó Hikari de pronto- "¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Una ingenua! ¡Y yo que le creí!

- "¡Claro que te quiere! ¡Eres su mejor amiga Kari!"- dijo Sora seriamente- "Y por los correos que he leído, parece que siempre te lo dejó muy claro"

- "Sora..."

- "Tú eras la que creía que las cosas eran distintas Kari entre ustedes dos... eso es lo que hemos tratado de hacerte entender, ¿lo entiendes?"

- "No es justo Sora"- Kari abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja- "Pensé... pensé que... si lo esperaba..."

- "Entiendo Kari... pero... es hora de que dejes ir ese sueño... él siempre será tu amigo y te quiere muchísimo... pero por lo visto, parece que las cosas no pasarán de ahí. Olvídalo Kari... es hora de que dejes el pasado y busques otras opciones..."

- "Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil Sora..."

Kari no dijo nada más, sino que se quedó llorando en los brazos de su amiga, viendo como sus sueños se desintegraban. Como el peso de la realidad destruía una mentira formada por pixeles...

_"... no se lo he dicho a nadie aún... pero creo que estoy enamorado. Finalmente me he dado cuenta de ello, Kari. Y estoy decidido... este fin de semana buscaré a la mujer que amo, la miraré a los ojos, y le diré todo lo que he sentido durante todo este tiempo..."_

_________________________________  
  
**Cuando hay un abismo desnudo   
Que se opone entre los dos   
Yo me valgo del recuerdo Taciturno de tu voz   
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón   
Que no le queda remedio más que amarte__**

**___________________________________  
_**  
Hikari observa con nostalgia a través de la ventana del tren. Las casas y negocios del barrio de diaba pasan antes sus ojos como veloces fantasmas de colores. Es una fría mañana de Sábado, pero aún así la joven se ha vestido especialmente para su foto. Porta un vestido corto y blanco y unos guantes amarillos y largos, similares a los que usaba cuando era niña. Su rostro está pálido, destacando el elaborado y oscuro maquillaje de sus ojos, lo rojo de sus labios y la rosada marca que tiene en la mejilla, con la forma de una flor. Unos mechones de color morado intenso destacan entre el resto de su cabello castaño y corto.

- "¿Kari?"

- "Gatomon…"

- "Kari…"- Gatomon no sabe qué decirle a su camarada por lo que se resigna con un- "¿Falta mucho?"

- "No… pronto estaremos ahí"

- "¿Kari?"

- "Sí…"

- "Las cosas van a estar bien, te lo prometo…"

Aún con la mirada fija en la ventana, Kari sonríe tristemente. A pesar del dolor que aprieta constantemente su corazón, le alegra saber que nunca está del todo sola.

- "He estado pensando todos estos días"- dijo Kari- "Y finalmente me he dado cuenta de lo que me querían decir Daisuke y Yolei… la verdad es que había dejado de ver a Takeru como lo que era"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Me dejé cegar por mis fantasías y lo imaginaba como mi príncipe o alguien perfecto que me salvaría de la monotonía de mi vida. Y eso fue mi error, porque hace muchos años dejé de percibir a mi amigo por quien era, alguien con defectos y virtudes. Creo Gatomon, que después de todo las cosas no habrían funcionado"

- "Kari…"

- "Él nunca hubiera llenado las expectativas que le había creado. Hubiera sido una horrible desilusión para mí y para él. ¡Sería una novia terrible! Ahora sé que si se dieran las cosas, preferiría mil veces ser la novia de TK, mi mejor amigo, a ser la novia de un sueño absurdo… además de que tanta perfección sería empalagosa"

- "¡Ay Kari!"

- "¡Es cierto!"- dijo ella entre risas.

- "¿Aún lo amas?"

- "Sí… "- respondió Kari tornándose seria- "Pero ahora estoy segura de que lo que siento no es producto de mis fantasías, de los e-mails ni de las fotos. Es algo que vivía en mí desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero que jamás acepté cuando él estaba aquí"

- "Kari…"

- "Me duele que él haya elegido a otra Gatomon, pero es normal. Él ha hecho su vida en otra parte… y creo que es tiempo que yo haga lo mismo. Siempre seremos amigos pero… parece que lo nuestro no está destinado a darse por lo visto"

- "…"

- "Pero en el fondo… siempre tendré esa esperanza, ¿sabes?"- dijo ella sonriendo finalmente. Luego miró hacia el techo y comentó- "Y en cuanto terminemos con esto, iré a casa, le escribiré a mi mejor amigo y le pediré los datos de su nueva novia"

- "¿Para qué los quieres?"

- "Porque si ella se atreve a lastimarlo, tendré a la mano una dirección a la cual enviar una bomba"- respondió riéndose maliciosamente

- "¡Y eso que eres la elegida de la luz!"- exclamó Gatomón entre risas.

__________________________________

Y en la distancia te puedo ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver   
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver   
Cada vez que te busco te vas   
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás   
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

_________________________________________________

La joven Yagami ha pasado un agradable día en HikariGaoka. Ella decidió tomar su fotografía en el lugar donde iniciaron todas sus aventuras hace muchísimos años. Junto con Gatomon, exploró los lugares donde tuvieron lugar sucesos importantes para las dos, y Kari se sentía feliz de ver como su realidad está cargada de magia a pesar de todo. 

- "Muy bien Gatomon, quédate quieta en lo que enfoco la cámara"- ordenó Hikari mientras manipulaba los múltiples botones de la misma y ajustaba el tripié. A través del lente podía ver a Gatomon parada en uno de los jardines de la Unidad Habitacional donde ella vivía, rodeada de algunos árboles y gente que pasaba por ahí.- "En un momento voy contigo, deja programo la cámara"

En cuanto terminó, Kari se colocó en la posición deseada y tomó a Gatomon entre sus brazos.

- "¿Ya tomó la foto?"

- "Espera unos segundos Gatomon... creo que deja pasar un minuto o dos"- respondió la chica. En eso, observó como la débil base del tripié comenzó a doblarse hacia la derecha, dejando la cámara de lado al momento que hacía "click".

- "¡Rayos! ¡Ya había logrado enfocarla! ¿Qué sucedió?"

- "No debiste haber apretado bien las tuercas Kari"

- "Seguramente... ¡Pero es que Taichi se tuvo que llevar la herramienta justo hoy!"

- "Creo que una fuga de agua es más importante que tomar una foto, Kari"

- "Si tan sólo Tai no fuera tan tacaño y hubiera contratado un plomero..."- Kari apretó con fuerza la tuerca y ajustó la base. Posteriormente se dispuso a observar a través de la lente de la cámara para ajustarla. 

_- "¿Qué es eso?"_- pensó sorprendida al observar del otro lado una mancha amarillenta que abarcaba gran parte de la vista. 

Al afocarla, la joven sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba helado y tuvo que levantar la vista para confirmar que lo que veía era cierto y no un truco de la lente.

Delante de ella estaba un joven de su misma edad sonriéndole ampliamente. Vestía una camisa anaranjada-marrón y pantalones de mezclilla. Un Patamon la observaba desde la cabeza rubia del chico, alborotada y tapándole un poco el ojo derecho, de color azul y que también la miraba con la misma alegría que su camarada, derrochando ese toque infantil que siempre lo había caracterizado. Una marca amarilla, con la forma de un sol encima de una torre decoraba su mejilla derecha. 

- "Creo que alguien desea que le tomes su fotografía, Kari"- comentó Gatomon, quien se había colocado al lado de la chica. 

Yagami retiró la cámara de su base y la tomó con las dos manos, preparándose para tomar la fotografía. 

_Y fue en ese momento, al observar la mirada de Takeru, que Hikari comprendió que esa sería la última fotografía de su larga colección..._

**FIN**__


End file.
